A dishwasher appliance typically has multiple locations at which fluids must be delivered for cleaning and rinsing of dishes, cooking utensils, silverware, or other items placed into the chamber of the dishwasher. For example, the dishwasher may include multiple spray body assemblies such as one under a bottom dishwasher rack and another under the top dishwasher rack. An additional spray device may also be provided over the top dishwasher rack. Some dishwashers may also include a fluid spray specifically for a basket or other compartment that holds silverware. Depending upon the desired steps for a wash or rinse cycle, it may be desirable to control when fluids are provided to particular locations in the dishwasher during a wash or rinse cycle. It may also be desirable to vary the amount of fluid provided at one location relative to another.
Certain applications may also require the ability to switch the delivery of fluid between different locations or components in the dishwasher during a cycle. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/103,381, filed on May 9, 2011 and incorporated herein by reference, describes a dishwasher spray assembly having two spray arms. By providing a fluid to only one spray arm at any given time, the flow of fluid from orifices in one spray arm will cause the spray assembly to rotate in a particular direction. Switching to a fluid flow in the other spray arm reverses the direction of rotation of the spray assembly. Accordingly, the direction of rotation of the spray assembly is controlled by switching the flow of water between the different spray arms. The ability to change the direction of rotation during a cycle can improve the cleaning and/or rinsing capability of a dishwasher.
The use of a conventional diverter to switch fluid flow between different locations such as between different spray arms would typically require multiple outlet points and multiple conduits for the delivery of fluid to such different locations. Additional steps in manufacture may also be required to provide such a construction. A conventional diverter can also be inefficient in that it requires additional fluid (e.g., water) during operation because additional volumes must be filled during a wash or rinse cycle.
Accordingly, a diverter for controlling the flow of fluid to multiple, predetermined locations or elements within a dishwasher would be useful. A diverter that can provide for savings in the number of parts and/or steps required for assembly as well as the amount of fluid required for use would also be useful. A diverter that can be used to selectively control the flow of fluid between, for example, the multiple spray arms of one or more spray-arm assemblies such as that shown e.g., in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/103,381 would be particularly beneficial.